Give Me What I Want
is the second episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bersinar Once the tribe members from Bersinar return from tribal council, everyone seems to be shocked after Otto's blindside and Vreneli's idol play. Marle is upset and makes a confessional, stating that she dislikes her defeat of last tribal council. She will avenge Otto and make sure to end on top of the tribe the next vote. Adnan, Jose and Violet all come together in the forest and talk about Marle and Gary's behavior after Vreneli's idol play. Adnan says he was impressed, same for Jose. He asks if Violet knew about it and she admits she did. She promised Vreneli to keep it for herself. Jose starts to worry that Violet might get too close to Vreneli and leave him in the dark at some point. At the beach, Gabriella and Meghan decide to take a swim and talk. Bailey joins the conversation and Wes does so too. Gabriella starts talking about how Vreneli is playing the typical All-Star game early on and that they need to keep an eye on her. Wes then starts talking about Meghan's performances in the BIT series. Meghan says she's flattered and is happy to get recognized. Bayangan The vibe is much better in Bayangan, it seems like. Christyl and Hissel have bond and are currently working on diner. Cees is sitting next to them and is watching how they cook. Christyl admits she used to cook for her family every single day and she's excited to find out how her children have lived without her so far. Mike, Jessy and and Brenda go inside the woods to find some stuff for their shelter. Brenda openly says that she's annoyed by the three guys; Adrian, Timothy and Joaquin. Mike asks why and Brenda answers that they are always together, always talking about everyone and are just sneaky in general. Jessy agrees and she adds that they have already talked about targeting Mike. While the three grow closer to each other, Lotus and Shelly both have had a long conversation with Adrian, Timothy and Joaquin. Lotus says that she's happy to work with the guys and Shelly. They then decide to make a plan. Lotus will spy on their target, Mike. Shelly will continue being the center of the tribe. And the three guys have to make sure they are not seen as a trio. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff tells Bayangan that Otto became the first person voted off. Jeff explains the challenge. It's ... the disgusting food challenge. All contestants have to eat a disgusting dish to score points. The tribe that has the highest amount of points at the end of the challenge wins immunity. Everyone is shocked to know that the food challenge came this early in the season. Bayangan has to sit someone out. They choose Christyl. The two tribes then start and do their best. At the end, it's Bersinar that wins tribe immunity for this round, sending Bayangan to tribal council. Bayangan The players return from their challenge loss. Mike tries to give everyone a positive vibe and says they will win the next one. Timothy and Adrian leave and go into the forest. Adrian says that they should vote out Mike this tribal council. Timothy is being realistic and says that there are no votes for him to go. They need to go for Brenda who is more easy to boot. Lotus heads to Mike and the two start a conversation. To her disbelief, Lotus actually really starts to like Mike and she bonds with him well. As Lotus leaves, Jessy warns Mike that she is part of the trio's alliance. Mike doesn't believe it and continues working on the shelter. Jessy heads to Jeffery and the two talk about the upcoming vote. Jeffery says that he doesn't care about the vote really. Joaquin starts to have conversations with Christyl and Hissel, Adrian talks with Cees and Shelly talks with Jeffery and Jessy. It looks like the vote might turn towards Mike, until Cees asks everyone to unite at campfire. He says that this isn't what he signed up for and that he's feeling terrible. He really wants to go home and asks everyone to vote him out tonight at tribal council. Christyl hugs Cees and says she respects him. Tribal Council The Bayangan tribe arrives at tribal council, grabbing their torches and dip it into the fire. Jeff asks Christyl how the game has went so far. She replies that it's better than expected and she's grateful for being here. Jeff asks Mike if he thinks he's in danger. Mike replies that he knows he isn't, someone requested to be voted off so he's pretty sure that's what will happen. Jeff asks who and Mike responds with saying Cees' name. Cees explains that he's feeling homesick, he wants to focus on other stuff and that he's turning crazy at the island. Jeff says it's time to vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . Mike . . . . . . Cees . . . . . . Cees . . . Cees . . . Cees . . . Cees . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . Cees (11-1) Cees smiles and thanks everyone for the short experience of Survivor. He grabs his stuff, gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Jeff says the tribe is united for now, but will it remain as united as it shows to be. Votes Mike voted Cees: "I hope you'll get to sort out everything. Best of luck man!" Shelly voted Cees: "If it makes you feel better, then I'll gladly vote you out of this game." Lotus voted Cees: "We never really spoke but best of luck in life!" Joaquin voted Cees: "......." Adrian voted Cees: "Maybe shouldn't have applied at all in the first place?" Timothy voted Cees: "Bye man, take care!" Brenda voted Cees: "I'm pretty sure that it would have been me if you didn't ask to be voted out so thanks, I guess." Christyl voted Cees: "You're a great guy and the fact you came here, talked about your previous alcohol problem showed your big brave personality." Hissel voted Cees: "Cees, my friend, take care. Hope you made the right decision." Jeffery voted Cees: "Bye." Jessy voted Cees: "Best decision you could've made, just sitting here and worrying about everything makes it worse. Good luck, Cees!" Cees voted Mike: "The safest way of voting, you are a real friend and I respect you. Thanks." Final Words "Wow. Everyone was so nice, and they voted for me with such respect. Glad I was part of this season and I can't wait to work, see my family again and just be a normal human." - Cees, 23rd Place